Blog użytkownika:VanessaKale/VII...
Sialalalalaaa... Wiem, że jestem dziwna i wiem, że ten rozdział też jest dziwny i wiem, że Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny był moją ulubioną bajką dzieciństwa i jeżdżę konno (chociaż tak jak Van mam przerwę) i wiem, że nawet jeśli Wam sie nie spodoba to mnie nie zabijecie:* proszę: Od wyjazdu Annabeth, Percy’ego i Grovera ta trójka stała się najczęstszym tematem rozmów w obozie. Było to dziwne z drugiej jednak strony w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadzało- miałam teraz mnóstwo czasu na spotykanie się z Lukiem bez kąśliwych uwag i komentarzy innych obozowiczów. Oczywiście zdarzało się, że córki Afrodyty dajmy na to Drew (bogowie jak ona działa mi na nerwy!) robiły wszystko byle tylko spaprać moją znajomość z nim. Dobra jest ładna – to rozumiem, ale ja nie jestem jedną z tych przesłodzonych księżniczek. Jestem… kim ja właściwie jestem? Potrafię bawić się ogniem i co? I nic. Zero specjalnych zdolności. Dajcie mi do ręki młotek, a będę stała i gapiła się na niego, aż w końcu zła na samą siebie rzucę nim w ścianę. Wojna? Kiedy trzeba mogę walczyć, ale na pewno nie jestem taka zawzięta jak na przykład Clarisse. Demeter? Odpada. Jedyny kwiatek jaki wytrzymał ze mną dłużej niż rok to kaktus (choć bez pomocy mamy jego koniec nadszedłby zdecydowanie szybciej). Imprezy, przyjęcia, bale lub co gorsza alkohol? Nigdy w życiu! Złodzieje? Nie. Owszem podziwiam Luke’a, Travisa, Connora i resztę ich rodzeństwa za ich zdolności, ale przecież wiedziałabym, że tak potrafię. Dobra. Stop. Listę rzeczy, których nie wiem mogłabym ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Usiadłam nad jeziorem i stwierdziłam, że wypadałoby zastanowić się nad tym co wiem, a mianowicie: bogowie greccy istnieją, a ja jestem córką jednego z nich, posiadam władzę nad ogniem, mogę w jednej chwili spalić cały obóz i wyjść z tego praktycznie bez szwanku, trójka moich przyjaciół udała się na misję, której mogą stracić życie, Luke ciągle gdzieś znika. Luke… Kim on właściwie dla mnie jest? Kim ja dla niego jestem? Przyjaciele… to określenie do nas nie pasuje, wielu widziało jak mnie pocałował. Zrobił to już kilka razy i nigdy nie zaprotestowałam. Wyznał mi, że mnie kocha, zrobiłam to samo, ale nie oznacza to, że jesteśmy oficjalnie razem. Dlaczego bycie półbogiem musi być takie pogmatwane?! Postanowiłam iść do stajni od ponad roku nie jeździłam. Lubię to. Konie są zdecydowanie bardziej przyjacielskie niż ludzie, tak to trochę dziwne nie? Mieszkająca niemal w centrum Nowego Jorku dziewczyna potrafi jeździć konno. Kiedy miałam jakieś siedem lat powiedziałam Paulowi, że chciałabym jeździć na koniach. Nie zawsze dzieci nienawidzą swoich przybranych rodziców. Ja i Paul byliśmy bardzo zżyci. No więc zabrał mnie do swojego przyjaciela posiadającego stadninę. Naukę jazdy konnej pobierałam do wypadku rok temu. Przechodząc między boksami natknęłam się na jakiegoś chłopaka (natknęłam… no po prawdzie to na niego wpadłam). -Ojej przepraszam!- rzuciłam się żeby pomóc mu wstać. –Jestem Vanessa- uśmiechnęłam się. -Cześć. Nic się nie stało. Na imię mam Danny. -Miło cię poznać Danny. Spotkaliśmy się kiedyś może? -Czy ja wiem, jeśli jesteś dziewczyną Luke’a… -Nie jestem jego dziewczyną, ale tak często możesz mnie z nim zobaczyć. -Myślałem, że jesteście parą! -Nie do końca… Nieważne. -Okej. Szukasz czegoś konkretnego? -Nie… To znaczy tak. Dobrego konia. -Tutaj wszystkie konie są dobre- ruszył wzdłuż boksów. Poszłam za nim. Zatrzymał się przy karym ogierze. -Ładny. -Mój.- Wyraźnie, aczkolwiek sympatycznie dał do zrozumienia, że nie chce by ktokolwiek na niego wsiadał. Zrozumiałam. Przeszłam jeszcze kawałek. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że w boksie stoi jakiś bułany koń. -Kto to?- spytałam. -Spirit- odpowiedział Danny. Uśmiechnęłam się. -Oglądałeś tę bajkę? -No oczywiście! Ty też?! -To była moja ulubiona! Wciąż pamiętam te piosenki… Ma właściciela? -Nie no coś ty… Niby dlaczego dostał takie imię? Bo nie daje się dosiąść. Westchnęłam. -Ja spróbuję. -Żartujesz? -Zobaczysz. Widocznie nie chciał się kłócić. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i poszedł zająć się swoim koniem. Stanęłam przy boksie Spirita. Był piękny. Nie wiem jak długo na niego patrzyłam, ale zaskoczył mnie dźwięk konchy wzywającej na obiad. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach